


Twenty Random Facts About Your Favorite Harry Potter Characters

by PrettyLittleShips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, F/F, F/M, M/M, Starwolf - Freeform, linny - Freeform, random facts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyLittleShips/pseuds/PrettyLittleShips
Summary: This work is a collection of twenty random facts for each of the Harry Potter characters.





	1. Hermione

1\. As a child, she would always talk about magic.  
2\. Her first sign of magic was when she was six. She rearranged two of the books on her bookshelf.  
3\. Before she went to Hogwarts, she went to Diagon Alley without her parents. She was grounded until school started.  
4\. She always wanted to play Quidditch, but she was so bad that she gave up and only spoke badly about it.  
5\. She hated the school uniforms and all other dresses and skirts.  
6\. Her favorite book series is Eragon.  
7\. She loves to write.  
8\. When she became Minister Of Magic, the first thing she did was get Filch fired.  
9\. Her favorite animal is an elephant.  
10\. She's an amazing poet.  
11\. When she married Ron, she made him promise to take the last name 'Granger-Weasley' instead of her completely changing her last name  
12\. She went to Australia and found her parents. She returned them to their correct state of mind.  
13\. Every Sunday, Mrs.Weasley and Hermione would go and get breakfast at Hogsmeade.  
14\. Her favorite color is violet.  
15\. She hates her middle name.  
16\. When she had Rose, she refused to have anything but a C-Section.  
17\. Her favorite teacher was Moody.  
18\. She would have had a little brother, but things didn't go well.  
19\. Harry never really impressed her.  
20\. Her least favorite teacher was Slughorn.


	2. Ron

1\. He was terrified of thunderstorms as a child.  
2\. His favorite sibling was Fred.  
3\. When he was little, he always wanted to be an Auror.  
4\. He hates his whole name. Ron Billius Weasley.  
5\. He actually loved the sweaters his Mom would knit him.  
6\. His favorite genre of music is pop.  
7\. He's never figured out how to work a computer.  
8\. His favorite teacher was Dumbledore.  
9\. He was super overprotective of Hermione.  
10\. He and Rose go to Hogsmeade every Sunday. Hermione never knew.  
11\. He thought Dobby was adorable.  
12\. His favorite color is blue.  
13\. He loves Butterbeer.  
14\. His favorite spell is Accio because he likes to be lazy.  
15\. When he got his Hogwarts acceptance letter, Fred and George hid it and called him a squib.  
16\. When he found it, he screamed so loud at them that he got grounded until his parents figured out what happened.  
17\. He's the tallest of the Weasleys.  
18\. His favorite number is 12.  
19\. He thought Lavender was ugly.  
20\. Every night, Hermione reads in bed and when she's done, he'll demand she tell him what's happening in the book. Once she falls asleep, he'll read it.


	3. Harry

1\. He discovered he was gay in his fifth year.  
2\. He always like Draco.  
3\. His first time was with Draco.  
4\. His first name is not Harrold. It's just Harry.  
5\. He secretly likes the color purple.  
6\. He hates his scar.  
7\. He is beyond terrified of his Father-in-law, Lucius Malfoy.  
8\. He never goes anywhere without a jacket or a blanket.  
9\. His left arm is slightly longer than his right arm.  
10\. His favorite teacher was Lupin.  
11\. He thought Sirius' middle name was 'Lee'. He asked him and Sirius burst out laughing and informed him that it is actually 'Max'.  
12\. If he had to pick between James and Sirius, he'd pick Sirius.  
13\. His favorite spell is Ascendio.  
14\. His least favorite Weasley was Percy.  
15\. Mrs.Weasley is basically his Mother.  
16\. He hates reading.  
17\. His favorite D.A member was Luna.  
18\. Though he'd never tell Draco, he thought Draco died his hair until he met his Mother and Father.  
19\. He insisted that Draco and he live in a flat instead of Malfoy Manor.  
20\. His favorite food is pizza.


	4. Draco

1\. The day Harry and Draco adopted Scorpius was the best day of his life.  
2\. When he got his Hogwarts acceptance letter, the first person he told was his Father because he wanted his Father to be proud of him.  
3\. He loves Muggle books.  
4\. He never believed in his Father's beliefs.  
5\. His favorite parent is his Mother because she doesn't truly support Voldemort.  
6\. He realized that he was in love with Harry in his fourth year.  
7\. Their first kiss was exactly where Snape would die three years later.  
8\. He only pretended to like Snape because he thought his Father would be proud of him.  
9\. Surprisingly, Harry's the dominant one and he's the submissive.  
10\. He cut himself from ages eleven to eighteen. When Harry found out, he went crazy.  
11\. His favorite color is blood red.  
12\. He watches a lot of Youtube.  
13\. He honestly doesn't give a shit if you're a mud-blood or a half-blood. Not important to him.  
14\. His first words were, 'No!'  
15\. He hated Malfoy Manor because it looked like a gothic mansion on the inside.  
16\. As a child, he was terrified of house-elves.  
17\. is favorite birthday was his twenty-first birthday because that's when he lost his virginity to Harry.  
18\. His full name is Draco Lucius-Abraxas Malfoy.  
19\. His favorite book is 'Thirteen Reasons Why'.  
20\. He's terrified of dragons.


	5. Remus

1\. His first words were 'Hungry'.  
2\. He thinks his sars are cool.  
3\. He can never spell Wednesday, schedule, or tomorrow.  
4\. He was the first Marauder to lose their virginity.  
5\. He's actually an amazing keeper. (Better than Ron!)  
6\. He hates his name because he knows it means 'Werewolf Werewolf'.  
7\. His favorite type of book is murder mystery.  
8\. Him, his father, and his mother are Jewish.  
9\. He likes hoodies, not sweaters.  
10\. He doesn't remember being bitten by Greyback.  
11\. He once had a casual conversation with Fenrir at age 11 without knowing who he was. His dad freaked out.  
12\. He thinks Sirius should consider showering at least once a year.  
13\. He has no shame.  
14\. When his mom died, his first thought was, 'Ah, fuck'.  
15\. He's never met Walburga.  
16\. He thinks Walburga sounds like Walburger.  
17\. If the full moon happens on a Friday, he won't fast.  
18\. He has had a total of 24 panic attacks in his entire life.  
19\. He once tried to eat Sirius on the full moon.  
20 During the full moon, he slammed Sirius up against a tree and beat the shit out of him. Now, if he's angry at someone, he says, 'Me, you, and a tree'.


End file.
